Beauty and the Beast
by bloodymelody666
Summary: Caroline Forbes was a cheerleader, the leader of uncountable committees and a very insecure and naïve girl. As the original vampire Klaus came to Mystic Falls to break his curse, she fell in love with him, but Klaus used her. After a while, he developed real feelings for her and pulled her into a dangerous world full of secrets. AU/KC/WARNINGS: Dark!Klaroline, Smut, Violence, Abuse


_Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction and english is not my native language so please ignore all my spelling and grammar mistakes until I found a beta. :) _

* * *

**Beauty and the Beast**

_Caroline Forbes was a cheerleader, the leader of uncountable committees and a very insecure and naïve girl. As the original vampire Klaus came to Mystic Falls to break his curse, she fell in love with him, but Klaus used her. After a while, he developed real feelings for her and pulled her into a dangerous world full of secrets. AU/ KC/ WARNINGS: Dark!Klaroline, Smut, Violence & Abuse_

**Prologue**

The pale full moon shone on the forest and made the surroundings glow in dreadful silence. It was a clear summer night, without a cloud on the sky.

He stood between the trees and stared at the sky. How long has he been captivated by this sight already? After one month the moon took on his full disguise and affected every living being. Just like him. Even with the curse, that was preventing him from changing into a werewolf, he could feel the moon´s power floating through his body.

He could feel the blood rushing through his veins, his muscles were contracting. Every piece of his body was ready for the painful change. But the curse was preventing him from finding his release.

He would reach his fin very soon. Breaking the curse, wouldn´t get difficult now. It would take him only a few weeks, perhaps some month. But that was nothing compared to a thousand years of misery.

"Excuse me…?" A hesitant voice was asking from behind him. He turned around to watch the young girl in front of him with growing joy. Her brown eyes were confidently fixated on the man's handsome features as Elena Gilbert stood before him, waiting for his reaction.

"Yes?" the blonde man asked und was leaning a little into the brunette. She pulled out her smartphone and revealed it to him a few seconds later.

"Have you seen that girl?" Elena asked hopefully. The original frowned and studied the picture, which she was presenting him. It was a girl at her age, but she had beautiful blonde curls, baby blue eyes and a pale face with pouty lips. She was stunning.

"No, I´m afraid not." He replied and stared at the doppelganger. He hasn´t expected to find her that soon. But now he wouldn´t have any trouble finding her when everything was ready for the sacrifice.

Elena turned away disappointedly to continue the search for her wasted friend. But suddenly the man grabs her wrist. "But I´ll look out for your little friend. Don´t worry." He said with his charming voice and stunning british accent.

The brunette gave him a small smile and extended her hand to him as he let go of her wrist. "Thank you. I´m Elena by the way."

"My name´s Klaus." He said casually and kissed the backside of her hand. She blushed slightly and retracted her hand immediately. The way Klaus was looking at her made her feel uncomfortable. Anyway, she smiled again and wandered off.

Klaus let her go, thinking about the fact, that he could come and get her any time he wanted. What was he supposed to do with the doppelganger when his hadn´t one thing that was necessary for the ritual? He would take her with him after he got that moonstone.

He wouldn't want to get much attention in this village and the kidnapping of a teenage girl wouldn´t be unnoticed by the town folks. He had to be very careful because one of his minions told him a few days ago that his father was near Virginia. That meant for Klaus, that he´d to break the curse as fast as possible so that he could get away from here very soon.

A slurred feminine voice brought Klaus back to reality. He turned into the direction; he could hear the drunken singing and tilted his head. The blonde girl that Elena Gilbert was chasing after so desperately was now right before him, tripping over her own feet and looking a bit lost.

"Who are you?" she asked with that adorably slurring but still melodic voice. The moment her blue eyes raked over his body appreciatively, he knew what he would want tonight. She looked like a tasty little thing, he thought with a smile.

He couldn't deny that she was rather beautiful, but her choice of clothing made her look like she was searching for attention in a very pathetic way. The low cut shirt and the short skirt she was wearing hugged her curves in all the right ways and he had to admit that he adored the way her golden curls bounced around her face, as she came closer.

"I'm Klaus. It´s a pleasure to meet you, love." He said and took her soft hand in his own. Just as he wanted to place a slender kiss on the backside of her hand, she spit back: "The name´s Caroline and not `love´ or whatever you´re trying to call me." She was trying to sound angry, but Klaus just laughed at her slurring words.

"Alright, Caroline" he shook his head and turned her hand around to place a lingering kiss on her wrist, just above her pulse point. Klaus smiled as her breath got caught inside her throat. Satisfied with her reaction, he placed soft kisses all along the inside of her forearm and she closed her eyes, relishing in the sensation of his pouty lips on her soft skin.

Finally, Klaus let go of her arm and took a step back, just watching her. Her cheeks were slightly blushed and the smell of her arousal made his cock twitch in anticipation.

"What is an adorable girl like you doing here, all alone in the woods at this ungodly hour?" he said and ran a finger up and down the side of her neck.

Caroline shivered at the slow movement, he made it were hard for her to form a proper sentence. The fact that she was beyond drunk, wasn't helping either. "I…you know…"

He leaned a little bit into her and closed his eyes as he inhaled her sweet scent. "Do you mind me bringing you home?" he asked bluntly and smiled at her shocked expression. But he gave her no time to complain; he wound his arm around her slender waist and guided her through the woods.

* * *

_Is it bad? Or do you like it? Please review. :) _  
_Until next time. :D _


End file.
